I Will Be Good To You
by Rosemary Libra Jean Malfoy
Summary: ceritanya surprise dari Draco buat Hermione..  FF pertama..  OOC.. X X


Fanfic pertama nie .

Pairing : Dramione

Timeline : setelah peperangan

**Will Be Good To You**

"What'a my fault, huh?" batin Hermione dalam hati, sekarang dia berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor-koridor Hogwarts yang sudah sepi. Hermione lelah, sangat lelah, seharian ini dia sudah melakukan banyak pekerjaan. 2 meter esai Transfigurasi, 1,5 meter esai Ramuan, 2,5 meter esai Sejarah Sihir, 3 meter esai Rune Kuno, dan 1 meter esai Arithmancy sudah ia kerjakan tadi, banyak sekali tugas esai yang diberikan gurunya sama sekali bukan alasan untuk menyicilnya satu per satu. Hermione tetap Hermione, dia mengerjakan semua, melupakan waktu dan makan juga istirahat.

"Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy, manja! Dan tak bisa dimaklumi, huh, aku menyesal atas pilihan ini!" gerutu Hermione sambil terus berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor sepi Hogwarts. Wait! Malfoy? Yeah Malfoy!

_Flashback_

"_kemana, Granger ?" tanya Draco._

"_patroli, Malfoy, kau lupa, eh ?" jawab Hermione sambil mempersiapkan diri._

"_oh, jangan pulang terlalu larut, Granger! Diluar dingin, pakailah beberapa lapis baju hangat!" kata Draco_

"_what? Kau tak ikut patroli, eh, Malfoy ? yang benar saja!" kata Hermione kesal_

"_aku lelah, Granger, kau sendiri saja, maaf merepotkanmu" jawab Draco sambil lalu._

"_apa? Tak bisa, kau tetap harus patroli, apa kau pikir aku juga tak lel-"_

"_Granger, aku ingin tidur, dan bila kau lelah, sebaiknya tak usah patroli" potong Draco_

"_ap-apa?" Hermione tersentak kaget, masih terpaku selama beberapa lama melihat Draco masuk ke kamarnya. Akhirnya Hermione.._

_End flashback_

"yeah, patroli sendiri" batin Hermione, sedang menyusuri koridor menuju asrama Ketua Murid. Draco sangat membuatnya kesal hari ini, sejak pagi, Draco menggodanya terus, hinga Hermione hampir tak tahan dengan sikapnya. Tapi, beruntunglah Hermione bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "Majorista" dan lukisan itu terayun terbuka, Hermione masuk kedalam, gelap, sunyi, tenang. "Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidur ?" tanya Hermione dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, "ouch, apa ini" jerit Hermione, kakinya terantuk sesuatu, dan "Mione, Welcome in The Romantic Candle Light Dinner for your Birthday, sweetheart" tiba-tiba beberapa lampu menyala, menyinari sebuah meja kecil yang sudah disulap dengan lilin diatasnya juga makanan yang ada hanya untuk dua orang, romantis. Tangan Draco masih terulur, Draco sudah memakai setelan rapi, Hermione masih terpana, ya, kakinya tadi tersandung kursi. "Mione, what you waiting for huh ?" tanya Draco membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

"this is so romantic, Draco, thanks" ucap Hermione dengan sorot mata yang berbinar-binar melihat pemandang didepannya. "Aku akan menunggumu, cepatlah berhias, sweetheart" ucap Draco. Ah ya, Draco dan Hermione berpacaran, sejak perang usai, Draco sudah berbaikan dengan Trio Emas, dan menyatakan cintanya pada Hermione, dan sekarang, di HAri Ulang Tahun Hermione yang ke-19, Draco sudah mempersiapkan dan merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari. "wow" ucap Draco lirih melihat pemandangan didepannya, Hermione dengan gaun Sabrina berwarna Navy Green berenda dan rambut setengah diikat ke belakang, juga anak rambut yang dibiarkan terurai membingkai diwajahnya membuat Draco terpana.

"you're so beautiful, sweetheart" ucap Draco lembut ditelinga Hermione. Hermione hanya tersipu malu. Mereka makan dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya Hermione membuka percakapan diantara mereka. "kau sudah merencanakannya ?" tanya Hermione, seringaian khas Draco pun muncul, "tentu saja Nona-Segala-Tahu, bila tidak ini tidak terjadi" jawab Draco, Hermione memandang kesal, "kau menyebalkan Draco, sungguh" jawab Hermione sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Draco hanya tersenyum. "Sudah selesai, Mione ? Ayo pergi tidur, ini sudah terlalu larut" kata Draco pada akhirnya. Hermione mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya. "thanks Draco" ucap Hermione, lalu memeluk Draco yang sudah ada dibelakangnya. Draco hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Hermione dengan lembut. "I do this because of you, sweetheart, I will be good to you" ucap Draco dan mereka akhirnya berciuman lagi. "Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy, tidak bisa ditebak" batin Hermione

FIN

OOC yah? "."

#kaburrrr

rasanya kependekan deh.. X_X

fanfic pertama sih

Review please


End file.
